


Foot(Put) him under Pressure

by AkaneShiro



Series: Kinktober 2K18 : KakaNaru time [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Feet, Kink, Lime, M/M, Sneaky touching, Team 7 - Freeform, foot, poor kakashi, puplic, touching under the table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneShiro/pseuds/AkaneShiro
Summary: Kakashi is able to ravage his little blonde for a whole month.(Day #9: Honestly, teasing him like that, Kakashi-Sensei really is a pervert. He won't allow that.)Smutty one-shots for the Kinktober organized on our KakaNaru Server.#KNKinktober2K18





	Foot(Put) him under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> yes, you may kill me *accepts gunshots* 
> 
> I'm such an asshole i know, but I had so many exams and I still have to study for most of them, and I'm tired- 
> 
> But I did it, and I swear I'm going to post the rest, it may take a while though, I have to catch up on so many days qwq 
> 
> Here is   
> Day #9: Foot (Fetish)

He was tense.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked, eyebrow raised, her hands put in front of her on the table, "You look kinda flushed. Do you have a fever? Are you taking care of yourself properly?" She narrowed her eyes.

Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi looked at him as well.   
She was right, he was sweating a bit, a slight flush to his tanned complexion.

"Of course I am Sakura-chan!" he replied with a grin, sheepish laughter coming from him. If his voice sounded slightly strained, nobody commented on it.

She just looked at him for a few seconds, before nodding and turning to Sasuke, who just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, after a few more calculating seconds he 'hn'-ed, resuming their (kinda) one-sided conversation. Sai didn't say anything, staring at him blankly before resuming to eat.

The moment the three stopped paying attention to him, he scowled silently.

It was Sunday, and Sunday means a Team 7 meeting. They usually meet once a week, deciding to eat in a restaurant.   
Today was Kakashi's turn. He wanted to have Barbeque so they set off without protest. Well most of them anyways (Y'all know who).

Kakashi smirked, taking a sip out of his water. This was kinda amusing to watch.

Naruto, as if feeling the amused gaze, glared at him. Silently seething.

The silver-haired man just chuckled, taking a bite of the meat in front of him, ignoring the heated glare.

The younger Shinobi took a deep breath, determination making him sit a bit straighter. He honestly thought he could just tease him like that? Nu-uh. He is Uzumaki Naruto, the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja.

He smirked, slipping out of his sandal before slowly touching his foot with his own. Teasing him like that, and in public no less. Kakashi-sensei really is a pervert.

Naruto watched with silent satisfaction as Kakashi stiffened under his touch, pausing to eat for a second, before resuming his motions.

Taking a bite out of his own food, he steadily lifted his foot higher, never losing contact with Kakashi's leg. Slowly and gradually he reached his thigh, taking a peek he grinned slightly as he saw the tense form of his teacher.

Taking a piece of meat from the grill in front of him, he stretched his foot so it touched Kakashi's groin. Naruto noticed him stiffen even more, the grip on his chopsticks tight, making his knuckles turn white.

He didn't stop there, faking a laugh at what Sakura said while putting more and more pressure against the silver-haired man's crotch. He noticed that the jounin started to sweat, slightly curling into himself.

Letting a concerned look overcome his features he asked, "Hey Kakashi-Sensei! Are you okay! You look kinda red!"

The others turned to look at him and Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, "You do look kinda red, ..."

Forcing an eye-smile Kakashi sat up, trying to ignore the foot wriggling its toes to create more friction.

"Mah," he forced out, "I'm okay, the meat just went down the wrong pipe." He coughed for an extra effect.

Sakura nodded understandingly and didn't pursue further, choosing to take a bite out of her meat.

Naruto meanwhile grinned inwardly, feeling proud of himself. He mentally clapped his shoulder, good job Naruto, you're awesome, you can do this.

Sasuke and Sai didn't comment, the former choosing to just raise an eyebrow before continuing to eat, and the former just blankly staring at the man. After a few seconds, he returned to eat as well.

Kakashi shot him a glare, which Naruto returned, a satisfied smirk curling at his lips.

The Sensei's reaction didn't stop the student one bit, as Naruto still proceeded to push his foot against the older man's groin, enjoying the tortured face he got in response.

His eyes didn't leave Kakashi's face, soaking in the strained grimace of pleasure drawn on his face, those eyes slightly narrowed, eyebrows furrowed, a slight flush covering his cheek, which was barely covered by his standard mask.

(He's not going to lie, Kakashi is hot when he is horny.)

(He's not going to deny the fact that he's turned on.)

(Because come on, who wouldn't be?)

Naruto discreetly licked his lips, taking another bite of the meat.   
He wriggled his toes one last time, before noticing the man tense even more, arms shaking, barely able to hold him up and head hanging loosely, chin touching his chest, as if it would fall off any minute, a chocked - but muffled - gasp escaping him.

He immediately knew it was over as he felt the obsidian colored males pants get warmer and slightly wet.   
He felt a deep sense of satisfaction from within, roaring up like a wave, dominating his very senses, making him stifle an upcoming smirk.

The blond watched fake worriedly as Kakashi half-slumped on the table, the only thing holding his face up being his right arm. His action didn't go unnoticed by the table, "Sensei are you okay?"Sakura asked once again.

"You don't look so good, maybe you should go earlier today..." Sasuke grunted in agreement. Sai was about to comment but was cut off as Naruto started to speak, " Yeah Kakashi-Sensei! If you don't feel good you should've just said so! Don't force yourself!"

Kakashi fake eye-smiled and went along with it, but not before shooting his blond student a warning glance, "Mah, mah, ..." he started, "If you say so. I'm sorry for worrying you then." he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmpf as you should be." said Sakura angrily as she huffed and crossed her arms, "Seriously, is no one of you able to take proper care of themselves? I'm surrounded by complete idiots!" she threw her hands up, frustrated, Sasuke opened his mouth, "And no Sasuke- only eating tomatoes is not healthy! What did I tell you about eating more balanced?" Sakura responded, not even glancing at the Uchiha.

Sasuke twitched, and grunted in defeat, sulkily looking at the floor. Tomatoes were delicious, something brought to earth by gods, it's not his fault that no one seems to respect them. Blasphemy.

Sai simply stared as he was interrupted every time he tried to speak up, so he stayed quiet, before looking down at his half-finished drawing, deciding to complete it while he was ignored.

While this was happening Kakashi was able to reduce the blush covering his face, making it seem as if it completely disappeared, "Ja, ...", he said after a while, "I guess I'll be going now!" hurriedly he left.

  
It was silent at the table for a while after that.

Kakashi was supposed to pay.  
  
He forgot to pay.

None of them got money with them as it was Kakashi's turn.   
Naruto was one of the first to get ahold of himself as he saw the waiter coming towards their table, quickly he stood up, "Ahahaah, I think I left my oven on, so- I gotta go!"

"Oi, dobe, you don't even use the ov-"

Without waiting for an answer he poofed away, leaving the others to look at the empty spot he once was standing in.

Sasuke's eye twitched, that idiot.   
Sakura got a tick mark.   
Sai just stayed quiet.

A waiter approached the silent duo, "Excuse me, are you finished?"   
He smiled politely at them.

Sakura straightened, "Ah," the table froze.

The waiter, not sensing their panic smiled again, "Great so that would be..."

Team 7 didn't hear him though, too caught up in their shock, one thought running through their head.

_Goddammit, Kakashi._

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in an apartment at the edge of Konoha were two figures, kissing each other feverishly.

"You are such a tease, ..." the silver-haired man growled through their kiss.

The blond laughed, "You are the one who started it, ..." he started, "I just followed your actions, hypocrite." He licked his lips.

"Your feet are very sneaky, you know that?" the older man asked, breathless from their kiss.

Naruto didn't answer, a smirk gracing his lips, deciding to kiss Kakashi instead.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so yes, ehm, uhm. 
> 
> I really didn't know howto do this one shot. That may be also why I had so many problems with this *exhausting sigh* 
> 
> Oh well, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I hope you didn't lose hope :) 
> 
> But I'm back, - kinda,


End file.
